


Glasses

by creamyoreofillings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, i think, nerds being adorkable nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking questions like 'can nations get bad eyesight' can lead to being punched in the arm and sleeping on the couch with your nation boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning this to be smut but it got off track and now you have fluff fluff. not that i regret anything though. Again, apologies for not updating the aCSaTURLs frequently. im stuck at their masterplan for getting tsundehime and king dork together.

"You really have bad eyesight." England muttered, squinting his eyes to see better in America's eyeglasses. America laughed at his lover's expression, eyes narrowed, mouth turned into a frown of concentration and nose scrunched up. England was cute no matter how hard he denies it. It's just God's sinful truth, America once said. It ended with a hard bonk on the head and the cold shoulder until bedtime.  
  
"What is this? A weapon for the next war?" He jokingly said. England turned to America, who was lying down on the comfy couch. "Can nations actually get bad eyesight?" England asked, pushing up the glasses to rest upon his head.  
  
America shrugged. "I guess." He answered. "I mean, we're immortal. We cant die like humans can. But we're human too, i think?"  
  
England furrowed his eyebrows. "How so?"  
  
"Well, we get sick too. And we can feel pain, besides the pain we feel from getting our territory attacked. Emotionally, mentally and physically, ya know?" America smiled. "For example,"  
  
America punched England on the arm, mindful of his strength so he can't bruise his milky white skin too much. England's eyes widened in alarm. He hissed in pain, clutching the aforementioned arm. "What the hell, America?!" He asked, holding the spot on his arm. "That really hurts, you git!" He lifted the sleeve of the button-up pajama shirt that he was wearing, a small purple bruise forming on skin.  
  
America sat up, grabbing England's arm gently. He lifted it up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. England heated up, green eyes staring wide-eyed at America who's smiling gently at him. "Sorry, babe." He chuckled. "I just had to make an example."  
  
England scowled at him, despite the redness that has taken over his face. "And you had to do it on me." He said, disbelieving. "Honestly. Why can't you do it to yourself?" He scoffed, facing away from him with arms crossed.  
  
"Aww, babe!!" America whined. "I'm sorry, okay?" England didn't respond, holding his head up higher. America frowned, thinking how to make his boyfriend to forgive him. An idea formed in his head and a smirk formed on his lips.   
  
"You know I can't, Iggy!" America whined, flailing his arms in the air. England just huffed. He leaned forward to England, right behind his ear, and whispered deeply. "because _only I_  can do those things to you." He smirked at the slight jumped of the lithe frame in front of him.  
  
England turned to face him, face incredibly red and tense. "G-git!!" He sputtered, impossibly green eyes widened once again. "H-how could you say that while being so... so..." He closed his eyes, searching his mind for the appropriate word. "So carefree!?"  
  
America grinned triumphantly. "You're fun to tease!!" He said, burying his face on England's shoulder as he and him engaged in a bear hug. "Besides," He continued, lifting his head to the Englishman's ear. "You look good in glasses." America purred.  
  
He pulled back, grinning at England's adorable pouty red-face. "You're a massive twat." The Brit murmured, averting his eyes down to the carpet. America chuckled and kissed his cheek. "And I love you too, cupcake." And he hugged England again before letting himself down on the couch, taking the other man with him. He heard England yawn and wrapped his arms around England, feeling him snuggle closer to him, before snoring quietly into Dreamland.  
  
They laid there on the couch, England snoring lightly on America and America holding England in a gentle but firm grip. He was watching the smaller man, adoring the little features of his face that are usually overlooked. England had long eyelashes that lightly graze his cheekbones, had tiny freckles that go over his nose and only the sun (and a sun burn, America mused) can bring out when at the right angle, had a small cut on his upper lip and had a fading scar his forehead that is obscured by this bangs, but no less unnoticeable up close.  
  
"You're so beautiful.." America muttered to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. "Gosh.. I should'a just done this a long time ago." Eyelids heavy with sleep, he closed them and fell into a comfortable and deep sleep, England sleeping soundly in his arms and nothing could be any better.


End file.
